


Hold each other

by Lovevalleyhihi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling, Execution Nightmare, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Nightmares, Pining, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovevalleyhihi/pseuds/Lovevalleyhihi
Summary: Naegi Makoto wakes up from a haunting nightmare where he witnesses his best friend Leon Kuwata dying. With a panicked state of mind he then visits Leon to reassure himself of everything.





	Hold each other

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this at a comic on Tumblr and I figured that it would far to precious to not write. I just need more Leon and Makoto content,,

“LEON!!” Makoto shot up from his bed almost as if a gunshot pierced through his head. With heavily deep breaths he could almost choke on nothing but the tears that began to run down his cheeks. He repeated the name over and over quietly as he rocked back and forth. He trembled for a straight five minutes before getting on his weak feet to walk out. He just needed the reassurance that his best friend was safe. He checked the pixelated picture and saw he had made it to the room. With a rather timid knock on the door he awaited for Leon.

 

Leon had been laying in bed after an afternoon nap that lasted for longer than it should have. Considering he was already well rested he had just been hanging out on his phone. As he was checking everyone’s stories he could hear a quiet knock on the door. Who could be wanting him this late? Chihiro perhaps? considering he was the only person who knocks so weak. Because Mikan would never visit him. He had been thinking before snapping back into reality to check the door. With the expectation of Chihiro he was rather surprised to see it had actually been Makoto.

 

“Naegs?” Was all Leon could ask. The smaller boy was trembling and hiccupping with tears falling onto the floor. 

 

“C-can I please stay with you tonight? I had a nightmare and… I just need someone right now…” Makoto quivered as he continued to be frozen with his hands clenched to his sides.

 

Leon was rather taken back at this. Makoto was always so bright and looking for a reason to not cry. “Y-yeah.” Leon stuttered out and allowed Makoto in. He guided him to the bed to sit down. Makoto’s crying had calmed down now after Leon had rubbed his back in a comforting manner for a couple minutes.

 

“Did you wanna talk about it?” Leon said in the softest voice he could to not set off Makoto. The boy nodded and gulped as he pondered as to what he’d say. With a huff he finally found what he wanted to say.

 

“I h-had this nightmmmare…” He slurred out, having to breathe again. Leon grabbed Makoto’s hand and rubbed his hand with his thumb. With his reassuring river blue eyes, Makoto began his explanation once again. “...We were in a weird room… Mmmaizono.. Sh-she was k-k-killed.. S-so a trial or sssomething.” The tears began to shed again though Makoto could only ignore them.

 

“Y-y-you… y-youu were… The o-onnne that ki… that did it. You w-were werrre p-pulled into a room.. Like, dragged.. Something was ch-choking you. Th-then you were all t-t..” He continued his stutter of T’s until Leon finally just went for it and wrapped his arms around Makoto’s waist.

 

Makoto began to sob even louder than before. “I’m sorry, Leon!! It was my f-fault.” He wailed out as he sobbed on his shoulder. Leon brushed his fingers through Makoto’s hair for he knew it was general a comfort for him.

 

“Hey, it was just a nightmare. I don’t know the rest but even with what you said will never ever happen and I will promise my everything on that… I’m right here, Naegs… I always will..” Leon spoke peacefully. 

 

“Th-thank you, Kuwata-kun..” Makoto said with gratefulness. Leon only nodded and continued to rock Makoto back and forth as he gently pat his back.

 

“H-hey, are you hungry or anything? Or did you just want to sleep?” Leon asked still not removing himself from their hug.

 

“I just want to sleep..” Makoto said as he was the one to end their hugging session to yawn and rub his irritated eye.

 

Leon nodded “Y-yeah, that’s okay! You can have that side of the bed if you want?” he offered as he pointed to the right side of the bed. Makoto nodded and silently got comfortable. Leon looked away to keep the flushed up rose tint on his cheeks hidden. Only his favorite person in the entire world and crush was sleeping in the same bed as him. Makoto just laid there with a worried look on his eyes. Leon figured to leave him alone would be the wisest idea as of right now.

 

“Hey, let me know if you need anything okay?” Leon asked for a final reassurance before laying down and turning off the light. The blushing only continued to leave Leon in a soft and warm feeling. He tried to shut his eyes to force himself asleep though had no luck in doing so. He would normally listen to music though he had no clue of Makoto’s circumstance on that. 

 

“Hey, Naegi?..” Leon said quietly. Though there was no response and all he could hear was light snoring. Leon chuckled at it. Makoto would sleep sometimes at lunch or a boring performance. When he’d wake up Leon would tease him on the snoring but Makoto always denied it. He just absolutely adored this boy. Leon even remembered the promise he made when he first saw Makoto. That he would always protect him and he was glad he could be doing so. He had a giggly smile due to how smitten Makoto made him. Leon grabbed his phone and played his playlist quietly. With one more sigh he shut his eyes and mouthed the words with a couple of whispered words escaping. As he calmed his heart down he could feel the bed shift. Leon didn’t have enough time to register what was happening until he could feel hands wrap around him. The same rapid heartbeat raced in his chest again. Makoto was still sleeping right?

 

With the light coming from the moon that shined on the rippled curtains he could slightly see Makoto snuggled up against Leon’s back. A comfortable smile laid sweetly on his face. He was still snoring so he must have been asleep.

“Damn it, Makoto… messing with my heart…” Leon grunted quietly. He held onto Makoto’s arm that had been wrapped around him and smiled.

 

With a slight hesitation, despite Makoto being asleep. He conjured up the words as he shut his eyes “Goodnight, Makoto… I love you…” He whispered quietly before finally sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this was enjoyable enough. I'm quiet insecure of my writings so please leave any constructive criticism. I'll definitely write more Naeleon in the future as well as other ships I enjoy !!


End file.
